swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Sjabloon:Hoofdpagina/Uitgelichte artikelen
right|250px|link=Sith Pureblood Een Sith Pureblood (in het Nederlands Sith Puur-bloed) is één van de speelbare soorten die een Sith Warrior klas kan kiezen. Ze zijn de afstammelingen van de originele Sith soort. Ze hebben een rode huidskleur waaraan ze makkelijk te herkennen zijn. Ze zijn in feite een hybride soort, aangezien ze zijn ontstaan van als nakomelingen van de Sith en de Dark Jedi. Ze hebben een rode huidskleur met verschillende tentakels, die zich vooral rondom de kin of neus bevinden. Doordat ze afstammen van de Sith, hebben ze hierbij een lange nalatenschap in de Dark Side of the Force. (Lees meer...) right|250px|link=Exar Kun Exar Kun was een mannelijke menselijke Dark Lord of the Sith en een voormalige Jedi Knight. Al in zijn jonge jaren als Jedi, was Exar Kun gefascineerd door kracht en macht waardoor hij besloot om de Dark Side of the Force te bestuderen. Hij was ervan overtuigd dat hij immuun was voor de aantrekkingskracht van de Dark Side en besloot om verder te gaan met zijn onderzoek. Ondertussen maakte de Jedi High Council zich grote zorgen over zijn lust naar macht, maar voordat ze konden ingrijpen was Exar Kun al buiten bereik van de Jedi. Wanneer Exar Kun besloot om dieper in te gaan op de Dark Side, ontmoette hij de geest van Freedon Nadd. Freedon Nadd begeleidde hem door hem naar Korriban te verwijzen, waar Exar Kun de Sith Mausoleums ontdekte. Verdergaand in zijn onderzoek, stuitte hij op Yavin 4. Hier werd gevangen genomen door de Massassi krijgers en werd hij gebruikt als offer voor de Sith wyrm. (Lees meer...) right|250px|link=Darth Malgus Darth Malgus is een mannelijke Sith Warrior die het herrezen Sith Empire dient. Hij werd geboren op de hoofdstad wereld van het Empire, Dromund Kaas en groeide op als een Sith. Toen hij geboren werd kreeg hij de naam Veradun, maar sinds zijn promotie tot "Darth", staat hij bekend als Darth Malgus. Darth Malgus staat bekend als een gedreven Sith Warrior, die verschillende aanvallen leidde. Toen hij nog maar net gepromoveerd werd tot Darth, leidde hij de aanval op de Core World Alderaan. Hoewel hij succes had in het vernietigen van verschillende nederzettingen op de planeet, werd hij toch verslagen en was erg verwond. Door zijn verwondingen moest hij een masker dragen dat zijn gezicht beschermde van zijn keel tot zijn neus. (Lees meer...)right|250px|link=Naamloze Republic trooper (Battle of Alderaan) De menselijke Republic Trooper (wiens naam nog onbekend is) dient in de Republic Special Forces divisie van het leger van de Galactic Republic tijdens de Great Galactic War. Hij was een commander van het Havoc Squad, een elite macht van Republic Troopers die tegen het Sith Empire vechten. Op het hoogtepunt van de oorlog was het team gestationeerd op de Core World Alderaan, terwijl de Republic Navy de planeet verliet. Hoewel hij op de planeet was gestationeerd, namen de troepen plaats in de Battle of Alderaan, waar de Imperial invasie begonnen was. De Sith troepen werden geleidt door Darth Malgus en braken de planeet af. Als een reactie hierop, wachtte de commander met Havoc Squad de troepen van Darth Malgus op in de bossen van Alderaan met een tegenaanval. (Lees meer...)right|250px|link=Battle of Alderaan De Battle of Alderaan (in het Nederlands Gevecht om Alderaan) was een groot conflict tussen de Galactic Republic en het Sith Empire dat plaatst vond in de Great Galactic War. De rustige en groene Core World Alderaan was lid van de Galactic Republic, en werd in het algemeen beschouwd als de belichaming van de idealen en opdrachtgevers van de stichters van de Galactic Republic. Het was door deze reputatie dat Alderaan een doelwit werd van het Sith Empire. De inval werd geleid door de Sith Lord Darth Malgus, die een plan wist te maken om de schepen van de Republic navy weg te jagen van Alderaan. Hierdoor had hij vrij toegang en kon hij Alderaan aanvallen met een dodelijk leger van Sith Warriors en Sith war droid Mark Is. (Lees meer...)right|250px|link=Ven Zallow Ven Zallow was een mannelijke, menselijke Jedi Master en lid van de Jedi Order tijdens de periode van de Great Galactic War. Hij was een belangrijk lid van de Jedi Order en leidde de verdediging van de Jedi Temple op Coruscant tijdens de Sacking of Coruscant. Hier confronteerde hij Darth Malgus, een Sith lord die de Jedi Temple betrad. Echter werd Ven Zallow en zijn leger van Jedi Knights verrast door een Republic Shuttle die door de hoofdingang van de Jedi Temple kwam vliegen en landde in de hal. Uit verbazing kwam er een heel leger van Sith Warriors uit de shuttle en vielen Ven Zallow en zijn leger van Jedi Knights aan. Tijdens dit gevecht confronteerde hij Darth Malgus is een dodelijk lightsaber en Force duel. (Lees meer...)right|250px|link=Satele Shan Satele Shan is een vrouwelijke Jedi Knight en Grand Master van de Jedi Order die dient onder de Galactic Republic. Satele Shan is een afstammeling van Jedi Knight Bastila Shan. Zelf heeft ze deelgenomen aan belangrijke conflicten tijdens de Great Galactic War, zoals de Battle of Alderaan en het Treaty of Coruscant. Toen Satele Shan nog geen Grand Master was, leidde ze de tegenaanval op Darth Malgus en zijn leger op de planeet Alderaan. Door de inmenging van Satele Shan en haar leger van Republic Special Forces van Troopers, met inbreng van Havoc Squad, wist ze het tij te keren en het Sith leger te verdrijven. Ze confronteerde Darth Malgus is een hevig duel met haar blauwe double-bladed lightsaber. Met hulp van de commander van Havoc Squad, wist ze Darth Malgus te verslaan en hem te verdrijven van de planeet. (Lees meer...)Categorie:SjablonenCategorie:Hoofdpagina